


Mistletoes

by chunni



Series: Bridge Over Troubled Water [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunni/pseuds/chunni
Summary: Bill Cipher doesn't know mistletoes.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Bridge Over Troubled Water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote last night before sleeping. It's set after Bridge Over Troubled Water but before the sequel (that I won't be able to upload before next week because I'm with my boyfriend this weekend ^^). 
> 
> You don't have to have read the main story (there are some spoilers, of course, but it can stand on its own). Well, enjoy! :)

**Mistletoes**

~

~

~  
The leaves were green and spiky and tied together by a nearly perfect red bow.

  
It wasn’t that Bill had decided to look at it, but it had been set up in the middle of the shopping street after all, the plant hanging from a golden rope softly swinging in the cool winter’s air. 

  
It was hard to overlook when there was a curious spot of avoided cobblestones just beneath it that stayed empty even as the number of people storming the street like a flock of sheep grew, some even going as far as to jump out of the way when they were getting close to standing under the bobbing plant. Even more curious was the case of the people that didn’t jump out of the way.

One giggling girl had to drag her less than pleased looking boyfriend to it, pressing a kiss to his scowling face as soon as they were standing beneath it. An older couple didn’t get the note telling them to keep away, or perhaps they simply didn’t mind, because they stoically kept to their path, steps steady and unbroken. The short kiss they shared just as they passed the plant was more of a peck to the lips, easy to miss. A group of barely teenaged boys tried to push each other into its close distance, roaring with laughter while doing so, voices loud with taunts and ridicule as if it were the highest form of punishment to be close to such a thing. It wasn’t until one of them fell and hurt his knees that they left the street like beaten puppies.

  
It didn’t even took three minutes of watching those peculiar incidents for Bill to be intrigued. A thing that was able to cause such chaos by its mere presence alone was more than worth his time and thought. It seemed that humanity still had some amazing things to offer, even some he hadn’t noticed during his, admittedly forced, stay. It was enough to make him grin from ear to ear.

  
Sadly, Pine Tree didn’t seem to agree.

  
“...buy, Bill? ...Bill? What are you looking at?” A short pause. Pine Tree made a noise like a snort stopped short, as if he were too bored to even make a real effort. “Oh... right.”

  
That was sarcasm, huh?

  
“You’re not considering copying that couple there, are you?” 

  
Out of the corner of his eye Bill saw Pine Tree make a hesitant step backward, eyeing him warily as if fearing the very same thing he had suggested in the first place. Out of spite, and also because he got a kick out of subverting expectations, Bill considered copying the couple currently kissing beneath the odd bunch of leaves. In the end, his curiosity won, though.

  
“Why are they acting like that, Pine Tree? Is that plant poisonous? Magical?” Bill pursed his lips and tilted his head, though he still couldn’t find anything even remotely demonic or unhuman about it. It was as human as it could get.

  
Pine Tree raised his brows, his eyes wide, as if he were waiting for the punchline of a joke. It didn’t come, though, and that was when he frowned, cheeks blushing and blushing even more furiously as their gazes met. Bill grinned at him and it was as easy as breathing. He would be damned if that wasn’t the cutest thing he had seen all day.

  
“If you don’t know, I sure as hell won’t tell you... I don’t care for this dumb tradition,” Pine Tree grumbled, avoiding his gaze. “Ask Mabel, she’ll be over the moon...”

  
Bill pouted, knowing fully well how easy Pine Tree could be convinced. It often didn’t take more than a bit of pushing, a well-placed trembling lip, a loud sigh. Sometimes you didn’t even have to repeat the inquiry in question.

  
“I want you to tell me, though,” he insisted closing the distance between them to tug at the sleeve of Pine Tree’s coat, a brow raised. “C’mon, Pine Tree.”

  
Pine Tree glared at him and sighed. He rolled his eyes.

  
“It’s called a mistletoe... you’re supposed to kiss when you find yourself standing beneath one.” He frowned, shuddering. “I always saw it as more of an excuse to molest the crush that rejected you, to be honest. Horrible Christmas tradition, the worst from the worst... let’s go.”

  
“Hm.” Bill cast a last glance at the... mistletoe. The leaves were swaying in the wind as if waving him goodbye. He shrugged. “Well, I have to admit it’s kinda dumb. Why should I wait for a plant to let me kiss you?”

  
To prove his point, he pulled Pine Tree into a tight embrace, their lips melting together in a way that was both soft and sweet, vaguely reminding him of a pink wine he had tasted half a galaxy away and at least ten thousand years ago. It was interesting that none of the kisses they had shared seemed to repeat, each one a new and exciting experience, each one feeling and tasting different than the one before, and Bill couldn’t help but be intrigued, still.

  
It was lucky, really, that he didn’t have to wait for mistletoes to have his fair share of kisses. He didn’t have to wait for Christmas, either.

  
Lucky him, huh?  
~

~

~


End file.
